


The Spy and her mischief nephew

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ada Wong is a Good Aunt, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Lydia Martin Redemption, M/M, Protective Brett Talbot, Protective Garrett Douglas, Satomi is Ada and Claudia's adoptive mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: What if Ada and Leon visits Ada's nephew Stiles and both of them learns happens to him, and they decided to call out everyone for being abusive and arrogant towards him.
Relationships: Ada Wong & Claudia Stilinski, Ada Wong & Stiles Stilinski, Garrett Douglas/Stiles Stilinski, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Satomi Ito & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Brett Talbot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Spy and her mischief nephew

Plot: Ada will first go to Derek, probably shoot him with her crossbow and called him out about he and the pack be treated her nephew.

Leon will go to the police and go to Sheriff's office and talk to him for awhile and reveal that he and Ada are going to take Stiles with them, since his wife (Ada) dislikes how Stiles has been treated, as Sheriff Stilinski will try to defense himself, but since y'all how Leon is.

Some of the people who lives in Beacon Hills will get redemption and began to have thought about how they be treating Stiles.

Ada can ruin Jackson's adoptive parents and everyone' reputation in Beacon Hills, since she is a spy.

Leon and Ada will meet Satomi Ito (Ada's adoptive mother) and her pack, even Brett Talbot and later on in the chapters, they will meet Garrett Douglas.

A/N: I may bring more characters from Resident Evil like Sherry, Chris, Piers, and etc.


End file.
